My Love For You
by mira-tan
Summary: 17 year old Nanoha is arranged to wed a 14 year old fate? NxF/AxH I'll continue this if you guys want me to
1. Chapter 1

**My Love For You **

**NANOHA'S POV**

*Sigh another confession

"Uhhmm…. I really like you so please go out with me"

"Thank you but I have to decline, I have my eyes on someone" Well it is true, but that someone is already mine anyways.

"Ohh, ok, that person is really lucky" Aww… don't give me that face

"yea I guess so" Actually I'm lucky to have her, her smile, her laugh, her blush is just so wonderful, thank you God for giving her to me.

"Another heart, broken by the White Devil hahahha"

"Veery funny Arisa, you know it's not my fault if they fall for me"

"Yea.. I wonder what'll Happen if I tell your Father about this"

"Arisa, if Papa would found out, he'll tell Precia, and once that happens she'll end the wedding! "

"Chill Nanoha, I'm not gonna tell him. And I thought you resented having an arranged marriage, did you fall for her? Tell me" What's with that evil smirk? Before I could answer I saw Alicia running towards us.

"Arisa! Suzuka! Nanoha,Good Morning"

"Morning Cia"

"Morning Alicia, Where's Fate?"

"Oh~ I brought to school before coming here"

"Isn't she in Junior High? Why do you need to bring her to school? And why isn't she in this school?" Arisa was right, Fate is in another school yet Alicia is here, I don't get it.

"Well you see, this school is fancy and for the elite am I correct?"

"Yes"

"Well there are a lot of people wanting to target this school, and since Fate has no Idea to defend herself, she has to stay low A lot are trying to kidnap her, so for safety reasons she is in another school and most of the teachers there are our men so it's a lot safer"

"Ohh, so why do you need to bring her to school if there are a lot of people looking after her?" Arisa asks before I could even respond *sigh

"Well since she's cute, and smart like me, she has many admirers and stalkers, there's a sempai at her school, same age as ourselves, that's interested in her, and since she's as dense as lead, she doesn't notice at all"

"What? She has a stalker? Can't we file a restraining order against her? I mean what if she kidnaps Fate?"

"Calm down Nanoha, As I said she's heavily guarded and I doubt she'll go cheat on you so chill"

"That's what I've been fearing Arisa, what if she fell in love with someone else? What if she doesn't love me anymore?" The thought made me shiver, I…. I can't live without her, she…

*sigh "Nanoha you're as dense as Fate, She wouldn't do that, and she loves you Nanoha, you and no one else, trust her"

"Your right Alicia, I'll just pick her up later, maybe go to the movies, I'll make her happy, so happy that she wouldn't think of replacing me muahahahah"

"I think she's gotten crazy, shall we go Cia?"

"Yea let's go" As soon as Alicia and Hate left, I sat down looking at the fountain, I couldn't help but reminisce the past.

_FLASHBACK 3 months ago_

Mama and Papa Brought me to this 5 star restaurant they told me to wear a formal yet stunning dress, so I went with a white Evening gown, with white sandals and a red gem necklace, I checked myself for the last time and proceeded to the car.

We were waiting for the… come to think of it who are we waiting for? But I just stayed quiet since Papa would just keep it a secret. Then I saw Mama and Papa Stand, they shook hands with a beautiful dark haired woman who looked really Kind, behind her was a gorgeous Blonde haired girl wearing a Black semi formal dress, she looked so good on it I mean, I'm a girl but I've never seen such a beauty, but she seemed younger, so cute.

"Nanoha, This is Precia Testarossa, she's our most valued customer, and business partner" Papa Introduced her to me.

"Hi, I'm Nanoha"

"And that is her daughter Fate Testarossa" Fate such A lovely name.

We were eating in peace until Precia broke the silence and said "So shiro Does your daughter know of your plan?" Plan? What plan?

"Not yet, but seeing that everyone is here" Papa stood up and pushed me towards Fate, I couldn't help but smile, she had the cutest blush ever, I think I'm falling for her nyahahaha.

"Nanoha I would like you to meet your future wife" Yea My future Wi-fe?

"What?"

"Nanoha, we agreed to get you two together, since your single and she's single and it would be great for the company so yeah…"

"Wait!~ you expect me to marry her? But she looks so young! I don't want to be a pedophile!"

"Uhmm ano, Takamachi-san, I'm 14"

"What! See? She's 14 I'm 17!" But she is very cute I don't mind marrying her, this is just a front

"Uhmm.. If you really resent me marrying you, I could always back out" Awww…. She's blushing so cute!

*sigh* "How can I Reject marrying you if you make that face, ahh Fine, whatever, I don't care anymore"

_END OF FLASHBACK_

After a month of being engaged I found out that she's been in love with me for a long time now, and I'm Falling for her, I didn't notice but it was already the end of school, I Stuffed my school supplies in my bag and dashed out the classroom, I'm picking Fate up After all.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

"Fate-chan!"

"Hayate-chan"

"Are you waiting for you one-chan?"

"Yea, she told me to wait for her, Oh and she wanted to ask if you're free this Saturday, she wants to take you to the arcade"

"Aww… Fate your sister's really sweet, sure tell her I'm free, see you soon I have to go or else Vita's gonna get worried" And with that Hayate ran away.

"Fate-san! You're not going home yet?"

"Not yet Nakajima-sampai" Fate asks with a blush, she's not used to being talked to by an upperclassman, she's just mostly ignored.

"That's not good, I told you to call me Ginga, and we're friends aren't we?" Ginga was close to Fate now, too close for Fate's liking.

"H-hai Ginga-sempai" Ginga was slowly lifting Fate's chin up and smirked

"You know, I've had my eye on you for a long time" Fate could feel Ginga's breathe on her lips, But couldn't move, she tried Pushing her sempai of but resulted to ginga pushing her and losing both of they're Balance. Fate was on her back with Ginga on top of her.

"S-sempai, W-what are you doing?" Ginga's hand was snaking up Fate's skirt, pressing her fingers on Fate's opening, Fate wanted to cry for help but her lips were captured by Ginga,

"mmmph!" She couldn't move not with ginga's hand pinning both her wrists above her head, Ginga was about to slide her fingers in Fate when the door was spread wide Open

"Fate!"

"Nanoha-san!"at

"You! What are you doing to my Fate!"

"Your Fate? I didn't know you could own a human being, If I did I would've bought Fate long ago"

"Onne-chan" Fate Cries out seeing her sister behind Nanoha, Alicia then rushed towards Fate pushing Ginga Off of Fate, she put her blazer arounf Fate's shoulder and whispered soothing words to calm Fate down, while Alicia was doing this Nanoha was beating the crap out of Ginga.

"Why did you do that? She's younger that you! And you very well that Fate don't know how to defend herself so you took advantage of her!"

"Nanoha! Stop it! Fate's fine now, let's just leave" Alicia says while tugging the girls sleeve, Fate, Fainted due to exhaustion and stress.

"Alright!" She carried Fate out of the Building and walked towards the front Gate where she knew her car was placed, Whispers could be heard as they passed through the grounds.

"Hey Isn't that Testarossa-san? She's being carried by girls from Tokiwadai high-school?"

"No way! Isn't that a school for ojou-sama's? Wait! That's the white devil"

Most of the girls squealed due to seeing the famous White Devil of Tokiwadai High Scool. Nanoha Placed Fate at the back and drove off with Alicia beside her.

One thing were on their minds:

How will they tell Precia about what happened to Fate?

* * *

Here's another Story! I hope you guys enjoyed it, Let me know if you want me to continue this.


	2. Chapter 2 Papa?

**My Love For You 2**

**Alicia POV**

"I'm Home!"

"Welcome Home Alicia, Nanoha, Where's Fate-chan?" Our mother, Precia, was currently making our supper, I guess she has her girlfriend and son over today, she usually has linith make our meals, since she's way too busy handling our companies, I'm just glad she's back to normal.

"Linith-san please bring Fate to her room, lay her down and please take care of her" I ordered mother's Familiar, Linith, to help Fate, I have to talk to mom about what happened at supper, I made my way to the living room with Nanoha in tow, there we saw Mom's girlfriend lindy on the living room, I wonder where her son was, anyways I went ahead to the kitchen where I knew mom was.

"Mom, I have to tell you something"

"Can it wait? Let's talk about it at dinner ok Alicia?"

"O-ok"

"Where's Fate? I didn't hear her come in" Shit!

"She's in her room sleeping"

"Go talk to Lindy, dinner will be ready in a few"

Lindy and I talked about a few things like her job, my mom's job, her son, apparently her son's coming late since he's a military worker or something,

"Come to the table dinner's ready!" My sweat dropped at that, Nanoha left a few minutes ago, she had to help out in their café, which means I have to tell mom on my own, I'm dead. We were eating dinner peacefully, a few jokes here and there, until mom got serious.

"So Alicia what were you suppose to tell me?" Oh my God! Ok Alicia you can do this! This is for your sister!

"Ano… you see, uhmm…. It's about Fate" this seemed to interest both mom and her girlfriend

"Yes? What about Fate?" I can hear the worry in her voice

"Uhmm you see... she"

"Alicia. On with it, what happened to Fate? We don't have all day for this" Yup she's irritated, I'm panicking!

"Fatealmostgotraped!" I blurted out

"What? Alicia I won't eat you, just relax and tell me what happened. Slowly"

"When we picked Fate up we saw her and some sempai and she almost got raped" It was silent, so silent that you could hear a pin drop I can sense mother's killing intent.

"A-L-I-C-I-A! When did this happen! Who almost raped Fate? And how dare that person try to take the virginity of a Testarossa! Tell me!"

"I-I-I'm n-not sure, W-when w-we got there, Fate was pinned to the floor, her blouse was ripped and, her panties was almost removed" Shit! Why did I tell her the details? Now here we are going to Fate's room, with a raging Precia, confused Lindy and me of course.

"Fate" My mother knocks on the door and softly calls out Fate's name, she's probably awake now

"M-mom?" you could hear sniffling sounds, she was crying

**Normal POV**

"Oh honey, come here, it's ok I'll make sure you don't go through that anymore ok? Stop crying" Precia rubbed Fate's back, hoping to stop her from crying, or remembering what happened.

"M-mom i-it w-wasn't m-my f-fault"

"Yes Honey I know, do you want to transfer schools?" Fate couldn't do anything but nod.

"Alright. Alicia, call Linith and tell her to arrange papers for Fate's transfer to your school, she'll start in a week alright?"

"Yes mother"

* * *

**Nanoha's pov**

A week has passed since the incident and, Fate's coming to this school, well so is Hayate since the only reason she was in that school was because Fate was there. Well I could care less about those; I'm really excited to spend time with _my_ girl. I'll be going to college here too so I can spend time with Fate, then when she graduates we'll get married then after that she'll Work in her company and everytime she comes home I'm there saying 'You must be tired dear, do you want dinner, a bath…. Or me?'

"Nanoha! You're drooling!"

"Sorry! nyahahaha"

"You must be thinking about Fate, I mean she's the only one that causes you to be like that hahaha"

"Mou! Stop teasing Hayate! Just because we're cousins doesn't mean I can't hit you"

"HA! You can't cuz if you do I'll tell Uncle Shiro about the White Devil" And out of nowhere, Alicia and Fate were standing right next to us I didn't even notice.

"Morning everyone" The sisters said in unison

"Morning" After our greeting, we then proceeded to our school, and since Fate is new I get the honors to show her around since Alicia's busy with Hayate. I noticed that everyone was staring at us, I was holding Fate's hand, Alicia was holding Hayate's hand, I smirked, everyone's been trying to get me and Alicia's attention since long before, they all wanted to be ours, but to their dismay we're taken. We brought Fate and Hayate to their classroom since they're in junior high and we're seniors.

"Bye Fate I'll miss you" I kissed Fate's forehead, she blushed at that nyahahah kawaii

"I'll pick you up at lunch" haha, Hayate and Alicia did the same but Alicia kissed Hayate on the lips which made Hayate bush, we then stepped back to look at our masterpiece: Hayate and Fate looking at the ground with a full on blush, so cute we're evil. After that we left, better give Fate her best first day ever!

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

After they're soon to be wives left, Hayate and Fate went in they're supposed classrooms, everyone saw the Public Display of Affection outside which made all the girls in class unpleased, and since this was an all-girls-school they'll be having a rough time.

"Hi! My names Hayate Yagami pleased to meet you and the girl I'm with if Fate, Fate Testarossa" Hayate states rather cheery, while Fate just stood there, blushing.

"Testarossa? So your Testarossa-sempai's Little sister?" asked the girl in the front row.

"Y-yes I am"

"Alright that's enough, you two find a available seat and sit down we still have class"

"Yes sensei!"

"Alright everybody! We're having a test today, to see how much you've learned, Yagami-san Testarossa-san since you're new, I would understand if you have low scores, but please do your best!"

"Yes sensei!"

By now everybody was finished with the test and Ms. Gracia was now checking their math exam. With the last paper checked, she soon distributed the paper according to their scores.

Everybody received their papers, everybody but fate. This caused her to feel anxious and uneasy, while Hayate kept complaining about her score.

"Alright, since everybody got their papers, I would kindly request Testarossa-san to stand up" Fate did as ordered, she couldn't help but feel uneasy, I mean who wouldn't everybody was staring at her, she felt like being judged and she did not like the feeling one bit. gave her, her test result and smiled fondly at her.

"Testaross-san, please tell your classmates your test score"

"99" she whispered

"Louder please Testarossa-san"

"99" At that her classmates, felt more hatred towards her_, '99? For a new student? Tch, she just wants to impress our teacher, what a bitch' _They all thought.

"Yes! 99 and she's a new student, who by the way just came in today! Very good, since I was so pleased with your test result, all of you may have early lunch!" And with that their teacher walked out of the classroom, as if on cue all the girls went to have a 'talk' with the new students.

"You're an annoying bitch! Testarossa-san, it's your first day and you already think you're so high and mighty!"

"I don't think like that at all!" Fate defended herself which gained her a slap

"Shut-up bitch! You were acting way too friendly with Takamachi-sempai! What does she see in you that she doesn't see in us? Once more your nothing like your sister!"

"Stop it! Who gave you the right to slap Fate? Huh? Maybe Takamachi-sempai liked her because she's kind and subtle unlike you spoiled bitches!" Hayate pulled the crying Fate to the comfort room to wash the reddened cheek.

"Don't cry Fate-san, they're just jealous because Nanoha's in love with you and not them"

"T-they're right! *sniff* I'm nothing like my sister, she's pretty, smart, talented and everything I'm not!"

"Fate! You are pretty! You look exactly like Alicia! You are smart and talented; you play how many classical instruments? 4! You got how many awards? 8! Now don't you dare call yourself talentless or else I will show you what talent less is, and that consists of me dancing!" Fate giggled at what Hayate said, Hayate could really be helpful if she wanted to. Happy with Fate's giggling again they decided to go back to the classroom where, Nanoha and Alicia would probably be looking for them.

Nanoha and Alicia was now waiting outside Hayate's classroom. They were looking for their wives, seeing that are not in the room. Once Nanoha saw a familiar blonde haired girl, she forced herself out of the crowd and went straight for them.

"Fate-chan!" she happily called out approaching the blonde girl

"Nanoha" was all Fate said, before facing the ground, trying to hide her red cheek. Sensing that something's wrong Nanoha held Fate's chin forcing the blonde girl to look at the brunette's blue eyes.

"Fate. Why are you crying? And why is your cheek red?" Knowing Fate, she'll probably find an excuse to cover up the truth, so Nanoha Faced Hayate and asked.

"Hayate what happened? Why is Fate crying?"

"You see, everyone seems to hate us mostly Fate because she has the White Devil"

"I see, Fate, whatever they did or said I'm sure they said that you don't deserve me, but on the contrary I'm the one who doesn't deserve the angel right in front of me so don't cry, because I'm the one for you and you're the one for me ok?" Fate did the only thing she could do, blush and mumble.

"What was that Fate-chan?"

"I said you're a flirt, no wonder all the girls want to be you girlfriend" Fate says with a flirty tone

"I'm only a flirt to you honey, only to you" While Nanoha and Fate were flirting on the way to the rooftop, which is now private property of the Takamachi's, Hayate and Alicia makes a bet.

"So how long do you think they'll last without Nanoha trying to get in Fate's pants?" Alicia asks out of the blue

"Hmmm I say about a few minutes"

With Alicia and Hayate forgotten, Nanoha pinned Fate on the wall,

"Fate, I don't think I can take it any longer, I want you and want you now!" before Fate could protest she was indulged in a deep kiss, It was a matter of time and the blonde kissed back, sensing that Fate was lost in the kiss Nanoha then begged for entrance in Fate's mouth, when she sensed that Fate didn't want to, she groped Fate's butt, which made the blonde open her mouth in surprise, taking the chance, Nanoha slid her tongue in Fate's mouth.

"mmmpf" She heard Fate moan in the kiss, with hands roaming, and tongue's dancing they didn't notice the pair staring at them.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? And in school too!" Arisa shouted to the pair who were oblivious to other's existence.

"Making out" Nanoha deadpanned, this caused the other blonde the desire to smack Nanoha in the face,

"Alright guys, why don't we just eat? I'm sure Fate-chan's hungry seeing the look in her face" everyone then looked at Fate who was still in a daze.

"Nyahahaha come on Fate-can we'll continue this in my house" Nanoha whispered to her blushing blonde and kissed her cheek.

* * *

"I can't believe Fate got a 99 in her test while I got a 15! I mean come on"

"Come on Hayate are you still fixated on that? let it go"

"Wait Fate scored a 99 on your first day test? That's my Fate here's your reward!" And with that Nanoha gave Fate a kiss on the cheek.

"Maybe I should score 99 on every test I got hahah" The school bell rung which meant lunch was over, the group proceeded to their respective classrooms giving they're wives a good bye kiss. Upon arriving at they're seats Fate noticed something, there was a familiar car parked in front of the school gates

"Hayate go on without me, I just need to check on something"

"Alright Fate, see n class" with that Fate ran towards the black car.

"Hello Fate long time no see" Fate's eyes widened at who was in front of her

"Papa-" Was the last thing Fate said as one of the man's men punched her in the gut, causing her faint.

* * *

Well There's chapter 2, comments? questions? violent reactions? hahah, hoped you guys liked it, and please continue reading my stories!

**Zona Rose: Actually I was suppose to remove that 'hate' part, I guess I forgot nyahahha sorry. Oh and How do I get a beta reader? I have no idea how to get one, and thanks for the comment, please continue reading my fic :D**

xx~xx


	3. Chapter 3 Purple haired man?

**My Love For You 3**

**NANOHA POV**

I was peacefully listening to our discussion when all of a sudden Hayate, bursts into our classroom demanding to see me

"Nanoha! Fate-chan's been kidnapped!" What? I shot right up from my table and ran out of our classroom ignoring my teacher's shout and classmates glare

"Hayate tell me how, when, and where this happened? Or help me God I will Starlight Breaker you and everyone in this bulding!"

"Uhhmm…Calm Down Nanoha.. hehehe Fate-chan told me to go ahead and proceed to our classroom without her, so I did but then I saw her from inside the building talking to a tall man with purple hair and he had a lot of men with him. One of his men punched Fate in the gut and placed her in the car! What are we going to do?" Purple Hair? Many men? And then it hit me, we needed to call Fate's mom pronto!

"Go tell Alicia what happened, I need to do something" I ran as fast as I could towards Testarossa companies, thank God it wasn't that far from the school, I arrived at the front desk demanding to see Precia

"I need to see Precia Testarossa now!"

"Do you have an appointment?" Grrr.. I don't need a freakin appointment to see my mother-in-law!  
"I don't need one, I'm her daughter-in-law"

"Sorry ma'am but you don't have a name here, only the testarossa sisters and their fiancé's are allowed to call her for an emergency"

"I'm Fate testarossa's fiancé, so let me see her now! Or I will tell precia to fire you!" This seems to have shaken her up a bit

"Please proceed to the 14th floor and head straight, which is where her office is"

"Thank you" I ran to the elevator pressing the number 14, *ding* I ran out of the elevator and ran towards precia's office

"Precia! Fate's been kidnapped!" I shouted as I opened the door, there she was having a board meeting, without any hesitation she stood up and walked out of the room gracefully, once the door was closed, and we were alone she panicked.

"What? Who kidnapped her? Does he value his life?" So being graceful and cool was just a front?

"I don't know, but Hayate said a man with purple hair and many men took her!" Her eyes widened in shock, she suddenly grabbed my arm and ran to the parking lot, I'm guessing she knows the man who kidnapped Fate.

"Precia! Where are we going?" I asked, we entered her white Lamborghini and drove off ignoring the speed limit. Once Precia stopped I noticed we were in front of a bikini modeling company, why are we here? Before I could ask, she dragged me to the elevator ignoring the receptionist.

We made it to a studio room and there I saw Fate in a black bikini barely holding her breasts. She was on the floor with her left hand between her thighs while biting her right hand's index finger oh! And don't forget her blush, she was blushing like crazy!

"Jail! What have you done with our daughter?"Precia screamed, rather pissed. Wait! Our daughter? I'm confused, Fate's here in a bikini, Precia knowing where she was with the description I gave her.

"Nanoha Go get Fate, I don't think she could stand any more embarrassment" Sensing her killing aura, I did what I was told and got fate.

"Nanoha"

"Yes Fate?" I asked, grabbing my coat and wrapping it around her shoulders, I was about to ask her what happened when we heard precia shouting.

"How could you make our daughter a slut model _again?_" she shouted, hitting the purple haired man on the head with a scrolled up newspaper. Wait where did she get the newspaper?

"B-but I was out of models, so I went to her school and took her, I was suppose to get Alicia but I knew she would refuse so I took Fate instead" Said the purple haired man while looking at his shoes, at least now I know where Fate got her shyness from.

"I don't care if you're out of models! This is the reason I divorced you! Your too caught up with your job that you even tried to trick me into modeling!" I guess that concludes it, Fate's family is weird, and I'm marrying into it.

"Ready Nanoha!" I heard Fate say behind the dresser

"Alright! Let's go to your mom" I brought Fate over to her mom, where they hugged and Precia kissed Fate's forehead, making Fate blush.

Well I guess that Issue's resolved, and we all went to Fate's house, since its Friday today, I get to sleep with Fate and Hayate with Alicia, when we got there, I saw Hayate with my bags and Alicia behind her.

"So Fate how'd it feel to have Father force you to model?" Alicia asks with a huge grin on her face

"Not so good, At least now I know what you felt before" So Alicia went through that too?

"Fate" I say

"Yes Nanoha?"

"Was that really your Father?" Was it really her Father? But her father had purple hair so where did the twins get their blonde hair?

"Yes"

"Then where did you guys get your blonde hair? Since both your parents have Dark hair?"

"Hmm…. You know what? I don't really know, how about we ask mom?" her thinking look was so cute!

"Ask me what Fate?" Precia suddenly interrupts our conversation

"Where did we get our blonde hairs mom? Since both you and dad have purple hair"

"Oh yeah you have point Fate, so Where did we get our Blonde hair mom?" Alicia asks

"I have no Idea" After Precia said that we all erupted giggles, How could she not know where her daughter's looks came from?

"As I said before the testarossa family is weird" I said a loud

"And we're marrying into it" Hayate says while placing her arms on my shoulder

"Now now enough of all that, it's already this late and you girls should go to bed now"

"So you could have some time with Lindy?" everyone laughed at Precia's reaction, she blushed, much like Fate's blush.

"S-Silence!" We laughed even more as she tried to sound commanding with a blush

"Alright guys, I think everybody has had enough with teasing my girl, go to your rooms"

"Yes Lindy!" We all said in unison, We decided to share 1 room since it's been so long since we had a slumber party, today was a very, very awkward day, I guess you'll never be bored with the testarossa family, nyahahahaha, I'm lucky I guess.

"Ok guys since we're here I brought an anime series with 12 episodes!" Hayate cheerfully Holds up her anime collection and placed it in, we switched the light of and started watching, cuddling with our wives.

Fate was in between my legs, with my arms wrapped around her, she leaned on me and placed her head on my neck as we watched.

*sigh~ I wish this moment would never end~~

* * *

**And there you have it chapter 3! Hope you enjoyed~ hahaha **

**Comments? Recommendations? Violent Reactions? :3 please continue to read!**

**(To be continued!) If you want it to be **


	4. Chapter 4 I hate the Ferret

**Before you read WARNING: May involve the four-eyed Ferret, and Hot Fate, all-in-all please enjoy!**

**My Love For You 4**

"Okay class, as you all know the 44th annual Tokiwadai Sports Fest is coming up, Now I expect you all to participate, so I made this list, just check what station or competition you are going to join for this competition" Ms. Gracia, then took a piece of tape and taped the paper on the edge of the board.

"We will now be proceeding to the auditorium to find out what this year's prize will be"

Everyone then went into separate groups to enter the hall, everyone was sitting with friends or upperclassmen's while Hayate and Fate just sat together patiently waiting for the speaker.

"May I get everyone's attention please" A boy with blue hair appeared on the stage, wearing a white suit and some glasses which made him look sophisticated. He smiled knowing that he got everyone's attention, which erupted into squeels and whistles. "Hello Everybody I know you all don't recognize me so I shall introduce myself, I am Chrono Harloawn, I am from the military, and is a special guest to your Sports Fest" Fate, Alicia, Nanoha and Hayate had they're jaw dropped. This? This is Chrono Harloawn? Fate's and Alicia's brother in law? They were suppose to meet him the night Fate got raped, but never showed up.

"Ok I will be discussing this year's Sport's Fest as well as it's prizes" He continued discussing useless information, is what Hayate calls it, to the students who were paying close attention to, then it came to the prizes which took Hayate's attention.

"So the winning class this year will get a free week trip to Hawaii….. With the two goddesses of tokiwadai" Everyone cheered in determination, getting a free week trip to Hawaii was great but with the two goddesses was a huge plus for them. Fate and Hayate was so shocked their mouths were hanging open, while Nanoha and Alicia were staring daggers into Chrono's head.

With the meeting over, everyone proceeded to their class to discuss strategy about the sports fest, they _had_ to win this year. Hayate and Fate were looking for their roles in the paper, once they knew their roles they were both shocked to find out they were placed under their fields of expertise:

Fate Testarossa: 100X4 relay

Hayate Yagami: Costumes

Did their teacher know their hobbies? Of course not that would be impossible; the whole afternoon was spent on discussing strategy and training time. The bell rang Indicating school was over, and Hatae and Fate proceeded to go home. They Had to prepare for the Sports Festival the next day.

**THE NEXT DAY:**

Everybody was so pumped up, ready to kill for the sake of winning, others didn't care and others well were just keeping the adrenaline inside them, this was going to be a long day, Fate thought.

"Alright Loser, Get your ass on the field and win this race or else you're going to regret losing got it?"

"G-got it" Fate walked over the field, removing her glasses and giving them to Hayate, she also tied her hair up in a pony tail with a black ribbon, she was wearing a plain white shirt which looked too tight, she had to borrow Hayate's extra gym clothes, cause she forgot hers. They were doing stretches before the race, every time she stretched, you could see her well toned stomach, everyone was probably drooling by now, which Nanoha did not like, not one bit.

*Bang* And the go signal was given, Fate sprinted ahead of the others, making her look like a cheetah she was running so fast that her opponents thought of just quitting since they weren't even half way there and she was just inches away from the finish line, with all her strength, she sprinted even faster, reaching the finish line. Everyone cheered for her and her new…. Look

"That's my sister!" Alicia Proclaimed proudly hugging Fate and lifting her up

"Whoooo!" Everyone cheered, out of the blue everyone heard a crack sound, and they all faced Hayate to see she had _accidentall_y dropped Fate's Glasses

"Hayate!"

"Yes? Ohhh look that's my cue time for the costume contest bye"

The Sports Festival was composed of Nanoha prying people off of Fate and her new look, Hayate running away from Fate, Alicia sleeping on the bench and fans chasing Fate, All in all the day was great and everyone was sitting on the benches ready to hear the results of the Sports Festival.

"Alright! Everyone did a great job! But we can only have 1 winner! Are you all ready know what class won?"

"Yes!" Everyone chided

"Ok Drum roll please (Drum rolls) and the winner is class…. 1-A!"

"Yes! Whoooooo we won! Fate our class won! We can go to Hawaii!"

"Good job Fate-san" The people who bullied Fate approached her and praised her, it even seems that they had a blush on their faces.

"Ah No problem, just doing my job" Fate smiled charmingly

"Fate we're sorry for our attitude towards you" the girls bowed

"Uhmmm… It's alright, I understand, I mean I would've done the same if I had a crush"

"Fate-san your too kind can we hug?" pleaded the girls

"Uhmm… why not?" all the while they were hugging and familiarizing Fate and her new appearance, Nanoha was watching not too far from where they are.

"Thos phonies! They bullied Fate's geek self and now their being too familiar with her hot self! Who do they think they are?" Nanoha gritted her teeth while Alicia and Hayate sweat drops

"N-nanoha! Think of it this way, atleast you can spend a whole week with her on the trip"

"I hope your right Alicia-chan, I hope you are"

"We are too" commented the brunette's cousin.

"Okay so this Festival is over now ask all of you to go home and for class 1-A to pack their belongings for their trip staring tomorrow"

"That fast huh?" other classes asked

"Ohhh… and I forgot to mention, The winner of Tokiwadai Boy's high will also be joining you girls on your trip, that's all now leave"

"Kyaaaaa~ If the boys are coming then I want to see Scrya-san!"

"Me too, me too!" It seems everyone was really excited for this trip, everyone but Nanoha,

**THE NEXT DAY: Nanoha POV**

Everyone was excited for the trip, everyone but me. We were in the airport, Alicia and Hayate Flirting, girls talking about boys, Fate being mobbed by people, and me beside her thinking, what am I going to do if Fate found out? What will she think of me? She might not want to marry me! I have to avoid them talking together, at all cost!

"Nanoha are you ok?" Fate asked me with concern in her voice, she was such a sweet worrywart, but if she is what am I?

"Yea I'm Fine just thinking of the rooms" Lies! But at least she believed me, I feel really guilty lying to Fate but if it meant I could stay with her, it was worth it.

"MM! I have it here! You and Alicia have a separate room together while me Hayate, Izumi-san and 2 other girls have one beneath yours"

"What? Give me that" I snatched the paper away from Fate, It was bad enough we sat differently from each other, but having separate rooms is too much! I pretended to read the paper as I saw the boys coming, and saw _him_ at the back, I can't believe this! Ughhh…. Thank God every girl went and blocked him, leaving me and Fate time to escape, I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the Restroom.

"Nanoha! What's wrong? Why did you-mmmpf!" I silenced her with my lips, I can't let her find out, not now, not ever! Soon the soft and sensual kiss turned into a lustful and needy, she wrapped her arms around my neck and I to her waste, we were about to get more heated but the door opened revealing an old lady with a little white dog, me and Fate immediately jumped back and thanked God it wasn't one of her classmates.

"Fate-san! Takamachi-sempai! Our plane's here!" Called one of Fate's classmates

"K! Nanoha Let's go" I let her drag me as I stared at Yuuno, his smirking face makes me want to kick his ass! I mean look at it, it's so repulsive!

"Nanoha what are you thinking? We're in our seats" Alicia waved her hands in front of me while I think

"Oh yea here we are" I sat down and stared at the ground, we were ready for takeoff and the higher we are the tinier people get, they look like ants. Hours passed and we arrived at the Hotel.

"I see you accomplished in making 'The young Master' yours" I jerked up hearing his low whisper, he was right beside me, when did he get near? I shrugged it off and ignored him; I need to be unsuspicious as possible, specially that Fate's here.

"Alright everyone go to your designated rooms" Ms. Gracia and some over sized man said as we moved to our rooms. I saw Fate and her roommates go to their room and Ferret boy and his pals go to the room opposite of fate's, Shit! I'm dead, I need to have a talk with Mr. Ferret king, I saw the boy walking with his friends, so out of nowhere I pulled his arm and dragged him in a secluded place.

"Look Yuuno, I don't know what it is your up to, but I want you to stay away from Fate"

"Oh Nanoha, what a warm and friendly greeting it is you give your fiancé"

"I told you this a hundred times Yuuno, Papa never agreed to your proposal, so leave me alone!" Thinking back to our relationship, was I drunk the whole time? How could I date a guy like him? While I was thinking I failed to notice Yuuno grabbing my arms and pinning me to the wall,

"Hel-mmmpf!" Before I could even finish my cry for help, his lips crashed to mine, I squirmed in order to escape, but failed miserably.

"Nanoha? What are you doing?" wait! I know that voice, I turned to see a stunned Fate, I don't know where I got the power but I pushed Yuuno off of me and ran after Fate, Shit! Things got worse.

* * *

**And there you have it chapter 4, haha I love reading your comments so please comment more, and if you guys have suggestions please feel free to pm me, alright mira-tan's out peace!**


	5. Chapter 5 Siblings?

**Warning: Contains foul language, perverts, bikinis, and people sleeping on streets, all-in-all **

**ENJOY! And don't forget to leave a review**

**I don't own MGLN (I see it a lot so I decided to copy it xD)**

* * *

**My Love For You 5**

**Fate POV**

Nanoha k-k-k-kissed Scrya-san I thought she loved me and only me, maybe she was only saying it because her family needs my family for business, I mean who would fall in-love with me? For a moment there I thought she really did love me, guess not. I mean who am I compared to the Prince? The young master maybe but that's only in terms of money and fame, while Scrya-san, has everything, the money, the fame, the looks, the personality, the talents, and a boy. Who am I against him? I'm nothing, and here I was looking for her to tell her that our room is a 3 bed roomed room, and that me and Haya-chan's going to be sleeping in their room, but I don't see that happening anytime soon. Ahh… I can see Nanoha chasing after me in my peripheral vision; she doesn't need to chase me though I understand it all.

**Nanoha POV**

Fate stopped running and I could see her mildly walking, I see she calmed down. When I reached her, her bangs were covering her eyes and she had her fists clenched.

"You didn't need to chase me, I understand everything. I mean you couldn't help it right? He is the prince and anyone would be lucky to have him. I'm happy for you Nanoha-san, so I already asked mother to break the engagement, your free to do whatever you want, date whoever you want. But don't worry our families are still tied with Alicia and Hayate, just loosened" What the hell? No! I don't want to lose you! I came here to tell you that was nothing! I tried to speak but my words failed me, I couldn't explain it to her! Dammit, I need to tell her how I feel and tell her that…. that… I want us to be wed.

"Fate-"Was all I managed to say before she ran off again, I wanted to chase her, I needed to chase her, but I couldn't, my legs just froze and quivered. Does that mean we're over? Realization kicked me hard, so hard I fell on my knees crying. We're over and I couldn't even to save our relationship. I couldn't take it any longer, I cried till my eyes were no longer able to sustain tears nor able to stay open, I let fatigue take over as I sleep in the street, I didn't care anymore, since Fate and I are over.

"…ha"

"Mmm….." I woke up at my room in the hotel; didn't I sleep in the streets? Wait! It's raining?

"Thank God! Nanoha, what happened? I walked by the street and there I saw you sleeping. Well?"

"Hayate not now, I don't feel like it, where's Fate?" I need to talk to her right now, I need to get her back right now.

"That's another thing Nanoha, what happened? She's in the beach wearing a bikini, talking to a guy named Erio, they seem to get along well, too well for my liking"

"What? A bikini? A boy? The beach? She never liked any of these"

"D'on't worry Alicia-san's there to make sure no one feels her up, Whatever it is you guys fought over, get you Shit together and get that hot blonde back!" My eyes twitched as Hayate called my fate Hot

"Hayate…."

"They look alike so I call them both hot now get your ass in a swimsuit and head to the beach before Fate get's taken away by that erio"

"Thanks Hayate-chan…. I will now bye!" I rushed in wearing my swimsuit, which is composed of a bra and some matching panties, yes a bikini. I proceeded to the beach where I saw Fate in a smoking Hot bikini, people were staring and drooling over her, I mean who wouldn't, those huge tits, that perfectly toned stomach, those curves! Only one thing was bothering me, people staring and looking at her and her flirting with this red headed boy! She should be flirting with me. This Erio-kun is pretty good-looking, perfectly toned abs, red hair, pretty face, cute smile, and that height, people would easily fall for him, I just didn't think Fate was one of those people. Accidentally Fate tripped and the oh-so-handsome Erio, had her arms around her waist. I had enough! I stomped towards them and ripped his arms away from her, and kissed her full on the lips, smirking at his reaction, when I parted my lips from hers, I placed my arm over her waist "Mne!" I said as I kissed her cheek.

"Grr.. Nanoha! What are you doing?" Fate asked as she pushed me away, I couldn't help but be saddened by her move; she left my side and hid behind the one known as Erio-kun.

"Takamachi-san, your scaring Fate, I advise you to go away" What right does he have to say that?

"What right do you have to Say that? I'm her fiancé and you're just another random guy"

"Not according to Scrya-san, isn't he you fiancé? That's right I heard you talking in that alley, you were two timing Fate! And I will do everything in my power to protect her" What is this shit? He should just leave damnit!

"I never two timed her! He was the one who forced himself on me! And protect her? Who are you? You're not her boyfriend, your no one to her!" I screamed with anger, how dare he accuse me like that.

"Stop fighting!" We heard Fate scream as our argument got heated, I never heard raise her voice, it kind of sounded…. Sexy. I know, I know this isn't the time to be thinking this but I can't help it.

"Fate-"

"Shut it! Let me make things clear I belong to nobody, and when I mean nobody, I mean no one, not to you Nanoha, not to you Erio-kun. Now I expect you to be getting along with each other and if not, there will and I tell you there will be hell to pay. Now if I see you guys fight one more time . .Both. Got it?" Wow, Fate can be scary when she wants to be, Testarossa's are scary, I have never seen Fate so in commanding, it was the sexiest thing I have ever seen!

"h-hai" We said in unison, Fate sighed and went back to the hotel to sleep, she said she was tired and we could talk after her sleep, this mean she's giving me a chance! Boo ya!

"This isn't over Erio-kun" I said as I walked up to Alicia who was observing the whole thing.

"She's scary isn't she?" Alicia asked

"Yes, very, I mean where did that come from?"

"You've seen mother get before right?"

"Yes…?"

"Well we get it from her, so never make a testarossa angry, or either mother or Fate will beat the crap out of you"

"Do you have a scary side as well?"

"Sadly yes, but it only ever showed when Hayate was in trouble"

"I see" I decided to play on the beach while waiting for Fate to wake up. Time passed by and it was already dawn. I went to check on Fate if she was awake, there I saw her in our room sitting, waiting for me. I peeped to see if she would notice me and as if on cue she told me to enter.

"Enter and sit down Nanoha" she has a stern look on her face

"Uhm… Fate about this morning…"

"What about it?"

"I can explain…"

"Explain"

"Excuse me?" On my gosh! She looks so commanding, it's so sexy! I can't help it.

"Explain then, you said you could explain right?" I nodded "Then explain"

"Uhmmm…. Yuuno and I was once engaged, that was the reason I denied our arrangement before, but daddy never liked the Scrya's so he denied our arrangement, I cried and cried for weeks, eventually Daddy got sick of this and decided to get me a great fiancé. Seeing that Precia's first daughter, Alicia, was already engaged to my cousin, you were the one chosen to be my fiancé. For weeks I dated Yuuno behind your back. But as I spent time with you, I fell for you more and more, while we were already dating, I was still trying to figure out how to dump yuuno without hurting him. As time passed I never got to actually got to tell him, then we moved to Uminari City with you. But I didn't know that he would follow me" Silence the room was filled with Silence, It was better if Fate screamed or shout that she hated me. The silence is killing me! She finally decided to speak.

"Hmmm… So you're telling me that you cheated on me without you even knowing you cheated?"

"Yes….."

"Idiot!"

"So are you still mad?"

"No"

"But you sound mad"

"Just pissed and hurt because of you cheating, don't worry"

"mmm…." I looked at my lap, while tears were forming in my eyes. She suddenly stood up and I expected her to leave, but to my surprise she hugged me and kissed my forehead.

"Fate?"

"Shhh… It's ok don't cry, I'm not mad anymore"

"B-but….hic… we… we're N-not..g-getting..m-married anymore!" I cried out

"Shhhh… I never called mother, I didn't break our arrangement yet"

"R-really?"

"Yes really"

"So we're getting married?"

"Yes, If you want to"

"Yes I want to!" I practically pounce on her and we both fell, I was on top of fate.

"Can we have make-up sex now?" I asked with a huge grin on my face.

"N-nanoha! Pervert!" She quickly covered herself while covering her blush.

"That's my Fate" hahaahha I love her blush

"Come on it's almost dinner"

"Wait! I have to ask you something"

"What is it nanoha?"

"Who is Erion-kun to you?" I prepared myself for the worse

"Ohhh he's my step-brother, same with caro-chan"

"Wait, What? Then how come I've never heard of him?"

"Because mother only got custody of them now, since father has no idea how to raise children"

"Step-brother and sister? From who's side?"

"The other reason why mom divorced dad is because dad cheated on mom and got 2 of his models pregnant, since the models didn't want babies, they gave then to dad but dad only turned them into models and maids, eventually mom felt sorry for these kids and took custody over them"

"Ohh.. So why is he so protective over you?"

"Well cause the 3 of us are very close since we're the same age, I'm usually left behind because you guys usually go to bars and stuff for 17 and above, and we're only 14 so we usually hang out"

"I see.." we rejoined everyone, and I saw Erio-kn talking to a short pink haired girl. Must be Car-chan.

"Erio-kun….."

"Nanoha-chan…" we glared at each other…..

* * *

**hahahah Nanoha-chan's a pervert..****Well there's chapter 5 for ya, your reviews are amusing hahaha, please review more! haha This is a crack fic... so it goes in every direction possible! You guys should look forward to the next chapter, cuz Vivio's going to make her appearance! hahaah I hope you enjoyed :3**

**Mira-tan's out peace! **


	6. Chapter 6 Vivio

**My Love For You 6**

Nanoha and Erio continued to glare at each other, till Nanoha felt someone jab her arm causing her to jump.

"OW! Who the hell…. Haha Fate!" Nanoha laughed nervously.

"I told you two to stop with the fighting yes? And yes glaring at each other is considered fighting, Anyways Nanoha I would like to introduce you to Caro, my adorable step-sister, she's 12 and is a bit shy… You already met Erio-kun"

"Yes I have. Nice to meet you Caro-chan" Nanoha smiled at the pink haired girl in front of her.

"Fate are you sure you want to marry this…this… woman?" Erio-kun asked, which made Nanoha hate him more.

"Erio-kun…-"

"Look here, ginger if you want to live another day, you leave me and Fate alone, Your just his brother, no, step-brother, or are you in love with fate huh?"

"I…I…" Erio stuttered, which caused Nanoha to twitch, _He's In-love with Fate? I mean Fate's not hard to love, it's harder _not_ to fall in love with her, but incest is just wrong. Once more Fate doesn't even seem to mind, or she just doesn't notice? No that's impossible, is it?_ Nanoha looked at a smiling Fate, waiting for her to talk.

"Eh? Erio-kun why are you blushing?" With that Nanoha pace –palmed _ don't know whether to be grateful that's she's so dense or to be scared that she is _

"Fate.. Let's go take a dip, I wanna swim with you"

"Ehh? Isn't it dangerous to swim at night?"

"Don't worry I'm there to protect you" Nanoha gave fate a charming smile which caused Fate to blush and Erio to glare at nanoha.

"Come on!" Nanoha pulled Fate towards the ocean, but stopped when they heard cries for help

"Help me! Help me please!" An unknown voice echoed through the peaceful ocean, the voice sounded like a 5 year old child, lost. Nanoha and Fate stared at the ocean looking for the said voice, till Fate spotted a small head drifting further and further away.

"Nanoha! There" Fate pointed at the small head, Nanoha swiftly told fate to stay where she is. Nanoha swam further and further till she reached a crying blonde with heterochromatic eyes, crying, the tiny blonde cling onto Nanoha as her life depended on it, maybe it was. Nanoha brought the child to shore and assured her she was safe now, the child was still clinging onto Nanoha's shirt as she quivered and sobbed.

"Hey there, little one, what's your name?"

"V-v-vivio"

"Where are your mama and papa? They must be worried" This time it was fate who spoke

"I don't have a mama and papa, I came from a big house with many children who don't have mama's and papa's " Fate and Nanoha looked at the child's clothes and saw an imprinted name, it said Honolulu orphanage.

The next day Nanoha and Fate got permission from their teachers to take vivio to the said orphanage to take Vivio back.

**Nanoha POV**

I asked Fate to wait at the restaurant a few blocks from here, she accidentally tripped and hurt her ankle so I asked her to stay there and wait for me. I was in front of the said orphanage with vivio in hand.

"Hello is anyone here?: I said in perfect English as we entered the orphanage, right then a nun came down from the stairs, I'm guessing everyone's still asleep, I mean it's only 6am.

"Uhmm Hello, I'm here because of Vivio-chan" Pointing to child beside me the nun ran towards the child and engulfed her in a warm hug.

"Oh thank God your ok vivio I was so worried about you!" The nun said in perfect Japanese, I guess it's the only language Vivio can understand seeing that she didn't respond when I talked to her last night.

"Uhmm…." I think they totally forgot about my existence, anyways I'm not here to just bring Vivio back.

"Oh Thank you for bringing Vivio back , you may leave now" How rude I was thinking of adopting her.

"Uhm.. no thank you. I plan to adopt Vivio chan here you see" I couldn't just leave her here, she seems to be afraid of this place and she wouldn't have ran away if she loved this place.

"What? Your just a student, you must be 18 or above to adopt this child" I am 18, is she saying I don't look mature enough for my age?

"F.Y.I, I'm 18 and turning 19 on March! So I would appreciate it if you could the documents so I can raise Vivio already" I stated calmly, I want to raise a child, and Vivio reminds me of Fate. They have the same amount of sadness is their eyes, it's so appealing.

"Are you sure you're ready to handle this child? Raising a child is very difficult especially single parents"

"Just hand me the papers I need to sign and the fee I need to pay"

"Adopting a child is not easy miss, you have to be here for at least a month or so for you to finish the paperwork, and if you are married, which I doubt you are, you and your spouse needs to spend time with this child in this country. And the fee is quite costly too; you would also need your parent's consent since you are still a teen"

"Hm… I see, I would still want to adopt this child, and I want it to be a surprise for my fiancée so I will be the only one staying here, and money isn't a problem"

"I see, may I ask your name miss? It seems you are very determined to adopt this child"

"Me? Oh I'm Nanoha Takamachi" Just as I introduced myself Fate came in and interrupted our discussion

"Nanoha? What's taking you so long?" I guess her foot's ok seeing that she isn't limping anymore like earlier.

"May I ask who this lady is?" The nun asked me gesturing her hand to fate

"Oh this is my fiancé fate"

"Oh I see… what's your name miss?"

"Oh! I'm Fate, Fate Testarossa" The nun seemed to be taken a back from Fate's name, is her name that beautiful?

"You mean the daughter of World renowned Scientist, as well as the richest girl family in the world?" Oh yea I forgot her Family's power.

"Uhmm… Yes" Fate stated blankly, amused by the nun's reaction

"Ojou-sama!" The nun states as she bows in front of fate.

"W-wait! Tha's not necessary, and why are you bowing like that?" Fate panicked, during all of this, Vivio was just quiet.

"Your mother is the founder of this orphanage, she sends money here every month to help with all of the bills and necessities of the children"

"Wait so this is one of mom's orphanages?" Wow,, Precia-san's really kind

"Yes"

"So does that mean I can get Vivio within, let's say a weak?" I interrupted their conversation

"Oh you can have her in 3 days if you ask Precia-sama to come here and sign all the papers immediately, after that all you need to pay is the fee"

"Wait Nanoha are you thinking of adopting a child?" Fate looked flabbergasted, I wanted it to be a surprise but I guess I need to tell her now.

"Yes, I kinda wanted to adopt Vivio, can you ask your mom to come here? Please?"

"Nanoha, you know I love you but isn't it a little bit early to adopt a child?"

"NO. I want it now Fate. Raising this child with you is like my dream, so please fate please?" I put on my best puppy face for fate and it looks like its working since she's thinking twice.

"Fine" Yes!

"Thank you" with that I gave Precia-san a call saying Fate was in the hospital because she got hit by a truck, without another word I heard Preccia-san call her assistant to book the next flight to Honolulu, Hawaii. We signed the papers and had to wait in the airport for 7 hours. The plane Precia was riding on should be here by 1, and it was 12 so we had to wait another hour, so instead of just standing we bought lunch and ate for about 30 minutes. The plane has already landed and Precia was the first one to arrive. It was obvious that she rushed here, seeing that she still had work clothes on and had no luggage at all. Seeing me Precia ran towards me and asked

"Where's Fate? where's my baby? Is she alright?" She grabbed my collar and shook me back and forth.

"She's fine nothing happened to her, in fact she's in the comfort room"

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, I just said that so you could come here and help us adopt a child" She gave me a look that said 'you-made-me-worry-for-that'

"So you took me out of my busy schedule for that?"

"But you own the orphanage and I want to get this child as soon as possible"

"Do you have Fate's and you parent's consent?"

"I have Fate's and I don't need my parent's since I want it to be a surprise"

"Ok whatever, let's get this over with already, call Fate and we'll head to the orphanage" Right then Fate came with vivio with her, it seems like they had fun with ice cream and cake.

"Fate~ give your mother a kiss" I don't know if I'm seeing things but fate just went stiff when precia hugged her, maybe It's just me.

* * *

**Well there you have it! Sorry for the late update, I'm kinda busy now since I have school and work, that's right I found a part-time job yay! anyways the other reason is I'm making another story called One Summer Night, here's a preview:**

"Please let your daughter take responsibility for what she has done!"

"Child! What are you talking about? It is late and you are causing quite the ruckus"

"Please let me marry your daughter, Let her take responsibility for what she has done"

"EHHHHH?"

**There you go, Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Mira-tan's out peace!**


	7. Chapter 7

My Love For You 7

**Precia POV**

*Sigh~ Work sucks as always, and what's worse is Fate and Alicia are away, I don't have anyone to tease anymore, well I have Lindy but I can't tease her, God knows what she'll do if I did.

"Ma'am, There's a Man here who says, he has something very important to discuss with you"

"Hm… Bring in him Lucy" Well, who could it be? A man? Couldn't be Jail, he's too busy with models.

"It's nice to see you again Precia" That voice! It couldn't be!

"YOU! What are you doing here? Sec-!" Before I could even call security, he pinned me and covered my mouth with his hand. What is he doing here?

"Your too loud Precia, I can't have that, After all I'm here to talk to you, regarding your daughter Fate, or should I say _her_ daughter Fate?" I saw him smirk, damn him, he has no right, no right! I quickly kicked his groin and pushed him back, why? Why now? Why do you have to show up now? Now that I finally fixed things with my daughters, dammit! I have to make sure Fate doesn't ever meet him, he could ruin everything. I took hold of the phone to call security but he pulled me and quickly pinned me to the wall, Again!

"Let, go!"

"Why should I Precia? You've been keeping me away from my daughter Long enough. Hmmm.. I wonder what she'll say if she finds out that you're not her real mother? I mean, just because your sister was in a coma for 3 years doesn't mean you can take her daughter" My eyes widened, Was? She's no longer in a coma? What's happening?

"*smirk* Yes Precia, she's awake, and she wants to see her daughter real soon. Your time is up, and she'll be taking her back" No! no! It can't be No! Not now, please not now. As He walked out of my office, I slumped to the floor and cried,

"no, no, no, no, NOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed not now, please, please. As I continued to cry, I felt warm arms take hold of.

"L-lindy?" She nods, I quickly grab her shirt and cry on her shoulder.

**Lindy POV**

I was going to invite Precia for some lunch, when I heard muffled cries from her office, Is she crying? I opened the door and saw her hugging her knees and crying on her knee. I hurriedly closed the door and walked up to her, what happened?

"L-lindy?" I nod. She pulls my shirt and cries on my shoulder.

~20 Minutes Later~

She seems to have calmed down, I could hear her softly breathing, on me, she must have fell asleep.

"I don't think you could work like this Precia" I took hold of her and carried her out, she need to rest,

"Uhmm…. Lindy-san! Where are you taking Precia-san? Work isn't over yet!" Her secretary, Lucy, asks

"I'm taking her home, she's too tired and too stressed for work, so please cancel all her meetings and appointments today and re-schedule them another time ok?"

"Y-yes ma'am"

I parked my car in the garage, and carried Precia, to our room, we need to talk when she wakes.

I was preparing Tea, in the kitchen when I heard a scream,

"NO!" I dropped my tea, ad rushed to her side,

"Shh! Honey, what's wrong? What happened?"

"She.. she's awake… a *sob* nd their taking her away *sob" I didn't need an explanation, I already knew what she meant, and this is bad, very bad. Right now there's nothing I can do but visit _her _later.

"I see" I stood up and walked towards the door

"Where are you going?"

"To to talk to _her_"

I reached the hospital and walked towards the room which I know, room 6437

"It's nice to see you again….Phylicia"

"I could say the same, but after you cheating on me, it's not so good" A blonde haired girl sitting on her bed, stated, she looked exactly like Precia except the blonde hair.

"Bitter aren't we?"

"Well A little bit yes. I'm guessing you're here to talk to me about my sister" Ahh, she's sharp as ever

"Yes, why are you doing this Phylicia?"

"Doing what exactly?"

"Why are you taking Fate away from us, don't you forget she's my daughter too"

"I didn't forget, and yes I know she's your daughter, but I need to see her too, I mean I'm the one who gave birth to her, and I fed her and took care of her for 9 years while you were with my slut of a sister"

"Don't talk about her like that, and yes you took care of her for 9 years, but you abused her, heck! She almost died; you shouldn't even call yourself her mother!"

"Why shouldn't I? Wasn't it enough that you left me! Wasn't it enough that because of that woman I was in a coma for 3 years! 3 f^ck*** years!"

"It wasn't our fault! It was yours if you were a kind mother than you wouldn't be in that explosion, Fate wouldn't have lost her memories and you wouldn't been in a coma!"

"She lost her memories?" Shit!

"Yes, she has no memories of you, and your abuse. She was blank the day she woke up, and Precia hated her, for looking so much like you! So she was cruel to her, but just when Precia and Fate fixed their relationship, here you are, wanting to take her! But we won't let you"

"Hmm… I see, that's good then just talk to my lawyer about everything and I'll meet you in court, now, if you excuse me, I need rest and would appreciate you leaving right now"

**Sigh~ Sorry for this chapter…. I kinda rushed it and was too lazy to re-write it….. Muwahahahah the real plot of the story starts now! But there'll still be humor here, so ya'll can relax!**

**Until the next time!**

**~~M-T~~ }:) (:{ **


	8. Chapter 8 Vacation

**My Love For You 8**

**Precia POV:**

Dammit! Why does she have to wake up now? I know she's my sister and it sounds cruel for me to say these things but, if you knew what she did to me and Lindy in the past and especially to Fate, you would understand me.

"Precia-san you have a call from a Nanoha Takamachi"

"Put her through" I wonder why she's calling

"Hello?"  
"Precia-san! Fate got hit by a truck and she's in the hospital… you need to get here pronto!" OMG! Fate! I dropped and the phone and asked my assistant to buy me a ticket to Honolulu, Hawaii.

"Lucy! Get me a ticket to Honolulu, Hawaii… NOW!" Great I have to wait for 7 hours to get there… dammit! Hurry up plane.

"All guests, we are now arriving in Hawaii, please do not leave your belongings"

As I got off of the plane I saw Nanoha waving at me and I rushed to her, asking if my daughter is alright.

"Where's Fate? where's my baby? Is she alright?" I grabbed her collar and shook her back and forth.

"She's fine nothing happened to her, in fact she's in the comfort room"

"But you said-"

"I know what I said, I just said that so you could come here and help us adopt a child"

"So you took me out of my busy schedule for that?"

"But you own the orphanage and I want to get this child as soon as possible"

"Do you have Fate's and you parent's consent?"

"I have Fate's and I don't need my parent's since I want it to be a surprise"

"Ok whatever, let's get this over with already, call Fate and we'll head to the orphanage" Right then Fate came with a child with her, it seems like they had fun with ice cream and cake.

"Fate~ give your mother a kiss" I lunged at her and hugged her, wanting to get a kiss, I need it, seriously.

"M-mom! Your embarrassing me!" My eyes grew wide, she actually said what she wanted to say… I hugged her tighter.

"Mou~~ what happened to the sweet and loving Fate?"

"Nanoha, killed her" She stated simply, I turned my head towards Nanoha and glared at her.

* * *

"Hello? Lindy? Uhmmm… can you come to Hawaii and bring me some clothes?"

"Yea sure what for?"

"Well after the Phylicia incident I want to spend as much time with Fate as I can" Well this was partly true.

"I see ok" I saw Nanoha and Fate coming out from the orphanage with some bags. After fixing all the paper works and payments, we finally have custody of the child, and Iplan on extending this vacation for a week or two.

"Hey~ fate, we'll be staying here for a week or two tell this to your sister ok? And I'll meet you in the hotel later on k. since I'm here, I'm going to the spa!"

"Wait! Kaa-san…. We have school….."

"Don't worry about that, I'll inform your teacher, besides you could consider this as a honeymoon, since you would be alone with Nanoha, in this beautiful place, with a child, you could be like a family" I looked at nanoha, whose face was now shimmering in delight.

"But….-"

"Yes! We'll stay" Nanoha cut fate off. Now that's done, I need a lawyer. I also need to get these two to wed, knowing my sister she would want to associate with the Nakajima's.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, I kinda focused more on my other story….**

**Stay tuned for the next chapters… I plan to make them juicy, **

**priest1drago****: I kinda had a hard time thinking about those characters, but it worked out~ hahaha stay tuned and you will read more of her.**

**Aka Chibi-chan: Thanks for the review! Stay tuned and you will soon find out the answers to your questions hahahaha possibly the next chapter.**

**Until the next time!**

**~~M-T~~ }:) (:{**


	9. Chapter 9 The moment of truth?

My Love For You 9

It's been a week since the Testarossa's unexpected vacation and they were now on their way home.

"Mom? Why are you so nervous? We're just going home"  
"Oh it's nothing dear, I'm just nervous about the meeting tomorrow, you know we were on vacation for a while"

"Don't worry! Your great at meeting and it's your company so you have nothing to fear" Fate said with a prideful grin

"Thank you sweetheart.."

After a 20 minute cab ride, they finally reached home, once they opened the door, there was a surprise not only for Precia but for Alicia as well.

"Auntie….."

"You've grown up well Alicia, you look exactly like your mother"

"What are you doing here?"

"Why is everybody blocking the door?" Fate asked, pushing her way through the small crowd.

"Fate…." the unexpected guest whispered "Come here" Fate was about to step fourth, but precia's hand blocked her. "No fate, don't….go" her mother whispered faintly

"Mom?" She asked noticing the sadness in her mother's tone.

"My, my A little selfish aren't we Precia?"

"Why are you here Phylicia?" Precia's tone was enough to scare a whole pack of wolves, her rage, her anger, her sadness, all her grief, all her misery were heard in that simple question.

"You know the answer to that, I'm here for my daughter…. Here for Fate"

"EHHHH?" Everybody else knew what was happening, except for Nanoha and Fate

"You haven't told her yet? Psh! Your just the one going to have a hard time, oh well what do I care?" Phylicia said as she moved towards her daughter and took her hand. Surprisingly Fate wasn't all that shocked, in fact she was so calm about the matter

"Fate? Do you know who she is?" Precia questioned hoping a 'no' as an answer

" No…." The purple haired woman, felt relieved, but her celebration was cut short, way too short for her liking "But she seems so familiar, I feel like she's important to me….. as if she's…. my family….. weird right?"

"No it's not weird… it's right!.. you should feel that way toward's her because…because… she's your real mother"

"…" When Precia heard no response, she was worried, does Fate know? Will she hate her? Will Precia never see Fate again? All these questions were running through her head so she decided to ask calmly but deep down she was panicking.

"Fate"

"Is that the reason?" Fate asked with her head low, low enough for her bang to cover her eyes,

"Reason?" Precia asked

"The reason why I always have a bodyguard, the reason why I can't go out without Nanoha or Alicia or someone to protect me?… Is that the reason why there are no pictures in the house? Why all the picture books are hidden? why I haven't seen any of my baby pictures?... Is that the reason why you treated me differently before?" the last question stood out the most to precia, not because it was unique but because she felt so much pain hearing that question, but much more pain when she answered.

"Yes,… I'm sorry! I'm so sorry Fate, every time I looked at you, it reminded me of how much of a slut I am!... but Fate I promise you, I love you I really do! You're like a real daughter to me!" She cried while clutching desperately on Fate hand.

"Enough drama sheesh! Come on Fate, I'm your mother. That crying slut over there, took you away from me when I was in coma,but her time has ended and I'm taking you back , after all you do belong to me" Phylicia stated dryly, there was no hint of emotion or pity or love in those words, just plain demanding.

"W-w-what about Lindy-kaa-san?"

"Oh her? She's your real dad, but….. after what that woman (points at precia) used her slutty charms on her, I'm now divorced, and forced out of the house….. so I guess everything is her fault"

"Dammit! Shut up! And you! Your not taking fate away from us" –nanoha

"and who are you?"-Phylicia

"me? I'm Fates fiancée"

"not anymore. I plan to have Fate wed to the Nakajimas, so I guess your time with Fate has ended too"

* * *

**DUN! DUN! Sorry its short... **

**TBC!**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I was busy with some family matters to update the story, so I only updated now…**

**Anyways that's all for now thanks! Reviews and story suggestions are openly welcome!**

**MIRA-TA N'S OUT PEACE!**


End file.
